Un Nuevo Amanecer
by ReyEvolution
Summary: Un día todo cambio. Paso de tenerlo todo a solo lo dispensable. La vida de Hinata Hyuga cambiara radicalmente cuando Naruto Uzumaki arribe por completo a su mundo. 2 personas totalmente opuestas se conocen y dan rienda suelta a esta historia. Ellos juntos crearan... ¡Un Nuevo Amanecer!


_**Un Nuevo Amanecer**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

La Preparatoria de Konohagakure.

Un centro educativo que desde su fundación estaba repleto al 100% de estudiantes masculinos, así es, es una escuela masculina en la cual solo son admitidos hombres… bueno, o así era hasta hace 2 años.

Debido a la crisis financiera que estaban teniendo, la Preparatoria Konohagakure tuvo que cambiar cierta clausula en sus métodos de inscripciones y después de mucho papeleo, la Preparatoria se volvió mixta para ambos géneros.

Actualmente se puede apreciar el 80% de estudiantes masculinos y el 20% restantes de estudiantes femeninas.

Pero bueno, eso no es el punto por el cual estamos hablando en estos momentos.

En un salón ubicado en el último piso de la Preparatoria se podía ver claramente un grupo de estudiantes que no rebasaban las 5 personas, ese pequeño grupo estaba esperando la orden de su líder.

El consejo estudiantil de la Preparatoria Konohagakure estaba conformado por 5 estudiantes de notas sobresalientes, ellos 5 junto a la presidente del consejo estudiantil eran los responsables de velar por el bienestar de la Preparatoria.

— Kaichou, ¿Qué hacemos con el presupuesto para el club de arte? — Hablo uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil — Los números están muy altos, debido a eso sacamos un cálculo que lamentablemente rebasa nuestro presupuesto actual.

Como la Preparatoria Konohagakure está conformada casi por completo de hombres, se esperaba obviamente que el presidente del consejo estudiantil también lo fuera, ¿Cierto? Pero bueno, este es un caso rotundamente especial.

Frente a los 5 estudiantes estaba parada una belleza que poseía un largo cabello azul oscuro, un azul tan oscuro que rivalizaba casi con el negro pero se diferenciaba con leves destellos claros, sin embargo, lo que hacía resaltar a esa belleza serían las dos perlas que poseía por ojos, unos radiantes y únicos ojos color perla que brillaban intensamente con los rayos del mismo sol.

Hinata Hyuga. La primera presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Preparatoria Konohagakure, con solo ese hecho se podía decir que la chica había logrado lo imposible.

— Ese club tiene actividades la semana que viene en el exterior, ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Hinata, mirando fijamente un documento que sostenía con sus manos — Improvisémosle creaciones artísticas con arcilla, la podemos comprar a un precio más bajo y dejamos los demás implementos para el último curso dentro de 3 semanas.

— Es cierto, si lo hacemos de ese modo el presupuesto del club si ira a la par con sus números — Analizo el estudiante — Gracias Kaichou.

Hinata sonrió levemente, había sido nombrada como presidenta del consejo estudiantil desde que inició su 2° año en la Preparatoria, sus altas notas y rendimiento en deportes la hacían merecedora del puesto.

Los hombres de la Preparatoria al verla se imaginaban al mismo Lucifer en los ojos de la chica, desde que inicio demostró un carácter hostil y poco amigable hacia el género masculino. Sin embargo, hacia el género femenino las cartas eran diferentes, las mujeres que decidieron ingresar a la Preparatoria a pesar de saber que abundarían más los hombres veían a Hinata como su Ángel guardián.

Solo se llevaba con pocos chicos, en pocas palabras los miembros del consejo estudiantil que eran casi en su mayoría hombres, no los consideraba mejores amigos, pero si hablaba bien con ello.

Así es, a los ojos de la chica los hombres solo serían obstáculos en su vida, la vida que llevaba planeando desde hace 9 largos años. No tenía tiempo para niñerías infantiles, si ella no llegaba alto jamás podría recompensarle a su madre todo el esfuerzo que ella ha hecho por su persona.

Desde niña se ha "matado" literalmente estudiando para poseer el promedio estudiantil que poseía, destaca tanto en las asignaturas académicas como en las actividades extracurriculares.

La alumna perfecta.

Ahora, quizás muchos piensen que es la persona con mayor promedio estudiantil en la preparatoria y debido a eso fue nombrada presidenta del consejo estudiantil como comúnmente se hace.

No. La respuesta es un rotundo no, para desagrado de Hinata el alumno con mayor índice académico decidió no participar en las elecciones y al no ir a ella se le fue dado el puesto.

Así es, ya sea en deportes o asignaturas, la presidenta era la numero 2 en todo.

En otras circunstancias eso no le molestaría a la joven, perder no era necesariamente malo, ganar siempre es imposible. Pero la verdad le molestaba, ser superada por una persona que demuestra indiferencia hacia todo lo que hace y siempre poseía una mirada que demostraba que todo era inferior para él, le molestaba enormemente.

Si esa persona compitiera con todas sus fuerzas a Hinata jamás le hubiera molestado ser la segunda en todo, pero al saber que perdió con alguien que a sus propios ojos considera las cosas demasiado fácil era algo que ella no podía perdonar.

Su vida había estado repleta de mucho cambios, uno más grande que otro.

Incluso el carácter que les demostraba a los hombres no siempre fue propio de ella, hace 9 años Hinata Hyuga era una niña tan tímida y sumisa que si se comparaba con la joven de ahora sería imposible crecer su historia. Pero, fue debido a la desgracia de hace 9 años que Hinata tuvo que dejar sus niñerías de lado y crecer a muy temprana edad.

Ella comprendió a una edad tan pequeña que los hombres con dinero y posición podían manejar el mundo a su antojo, que el dinero y poder era lo que mantenía este mundo funcionando.

Tonterías, simples y llanas tonterías que ella se negaba a aceptar.

Si solo esas personas poseían el poder de llevar sus vidas como deseaban, entonces ella volvería a ese mundo con sus propias manos y le demostraría a cada uno de ellos que no debieron subestimarla, que no debieron despreciarla y tratarla como un simple fracaso.

Debido a eso está siempre estudiando, practicando e implementando.

El débil siempre termina perdiendo, esa es la cruel ley de la vida que ella aprendió cuando era solo una tierna niña de 8 años.

Antes de que decidiera volver a su trabajo, la puerta del consejo estudiantil se abrió de golpe y apareció un alumno que respiraba muy agitado y los veía a ellos suplicando ayuda.

— ¡Kaichou! — Hablo el alumno desesperado — Hay una pelea en la entrada de la Preparatoria, unos matones quieren agredir a nuestro compañero.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! — Pregunto Hinata, dejando todos sus documentos en la mesa y saliendo del salón junto a los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil.

 _ **Preparatoria Konohagakure – Entrada**_

La mayor parte del alumnado se encontraba aglomerado en toda la entrada de la Preparatoria Konohagakure, los gritos de incitación y algunos de miedo se podían oír en toda el aria.

El consejo estudiantil dio acto de aparición y se fue abriendo paso en medio de todo el alumnado que opacaba la entrada de la Preparatoria.

— ¡Es la Kaichou! — Exclamo una alumna, suspirando agradecida por que el evento que llevaba varios minutos activo finalizaría — Kaichou, por favor detenga a esos animales.

Asintiendo, la peli azul se acercó para poder visualizar a través de sus ojos color perla la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella.

Tirados en el piso.

Con sus uniformes desarreglados y manchas en el suelo de color rojo que a simple vista uno se daría cuenta que se trataba de sangre, se podían ver más de 5 estudiantes varones inconscientes.

Las peleas siempre habían existido en la Preparatoria Konohagakure, un centro académico repletos de hombres que lo primero con lo que piensas son con los puños, hacían de las peleas algo normal y cotidiano.

Pero desde que Hinata Hyuga tomo el liderazgo de la Preparatoria el indicen de peleas había disminuido un 72% en solo medio año, decir que eso era prácticamente un milagro divino no era exageración, la chica había logrado lo imposible en esa Preparatoria que poseía anteriormente mala fama.

Pero bueno, lo que Hinata logro ver además de los alumnos inconscientes era lo que ella consideraría su peor enemigo, su némesis y una existencia que le fastidiaba diariamente su propia existencia.

Cabello rubio como el mismo oro, ojos azules que parecían chispazos eléctricos y aunque nadie lograba entender de donde habían salido, también poseía unas 3 marcas de nacimiento en cada mejilla.

— U… Zu… Ma… Ki… — Los puños de la joven Hyuga se comprimieron con fuerza, la chica quería intentar dejar la rabia de lado y escuchar exactamente qué había pasado — ¡¿Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo?!

— Kaichou — Sin notar el ambiente sombrío que reinaba en ese lugar, el chico que por cierto no poseía ningún rasguño le saludo — ¿Cómo está?

Una vena de molestia apareció sobre la frente de la peli azul, ¿Por qué cada vez que hablaba con ese chico necesitaba una paciencia casi imposible?

— Habla, ¿Qué paso aquí, Uzumaki Naruto? — Repitió la pregunta nuevamente.

— Oh… sobre eso — El rubio dudo unos segundos — No quiero hablar sobre ello.

— ¡Acabas de agredir a 5 de tus compañeros! — Recalco la presidenta del consejo estudiantil — ¡Responde!

Lo único que recibió fue un silencio perpetuo de parte del rubio de ojos azules.

— Kaichou. Uzumaki-kun no tiene la culpa, ellos fueron quienes empezaron — Hablo la misma estudiante que la recibió al inicio — Ellos llegaron y quisieron golpearlo cuando él se iba, solo se defendió.

Los alumnos restantes confirmaron lo que había explicado la alumna hace poco.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — Le pregunto Hinata al rubio — ¿Solo te defendiste?

— Sí. Solo me defendí de este tipo — Señalo a uno de los 5 estudiantes que yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

— Pero aun así, ¿Por qué comenzó este pleito? — Interrogo Hinata.

— Eso fue mi culpa, Kaichou. La verdad es que me le confesé a Uzumaki-kun y debido a eso mí ex novio quiso golpearlo — Explico la chica, lamentando profundamente los acontecimientos — De verdad lo lamento, Kaichou.

— Ya veo, entonces quisieron agredir a Uzumaki porque comenzó a salir contigo, ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Hinata, imaginando lo que había pasado.

— Para nada, yo la rechace al instante — Hablo Naruto, sacudiendo levemente su uniforme estudiantil y restándole importancia por completo al asunto — No quería contarlo porque era íntimo, pero ya que ella lo dijo no le veo inconveniente.

— Uzumaki, ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto?

— ¿Quién sabe?

— ¿Cuántas veces dejaras que pase?

— Todo depende.

Una segunda vena de irritación apareció en su frente por segunda vez, ¿Por qué parecía que a él no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor?

— Tenten, Shino — Llamo a 2 de los miembros del consejo estudiantil — Ayúdenme por favor a llevar a estos tipos a la enfermería.

— ¿Estas segura? — Pregunto Tenten, ella era una joven de cabello color castaño que estaba peinado en dos bollos en su cabeza — ¿No sería mejor dejarlos ir y listo?

— Sería mucho más fácil, pero si alguien los ve así, el esfuerzo que he hecho para cambiar la imagen de la Preparatoria se iría al olvido — Explico Hinata, suspirando llena de cansancio — Lo mejor será llevarlos a la enfermería para que se curen y después se vallan a sus casas.

— Si lo dices de esa forma, creo que está bien — Acepto la castaña — Vamos entonces.

A su lado apareció un joven de cabello negro que cubría sus ojos con gafas oscuras que le ayudaba a protegerse de los rayos solares, ese era Shino.

Ambos comenzaron a cargar a los estudiantes y los demás alumnos que estaban hasta hace poco reunidos en la entrada de la Preparatoria comenzaron a irse a sus respectivos hogares.

Las clases habían finalizado nuevamente.

El cargo de presidenta era una enorme responsabilidad para ella que era solo una principiante en ello, pero se esforzaba diariamente para no defraudar las expectativas que tenía el personal directivo sobre su persona.

Proteger a los estudiantes.

Proteger el orden de la Preparatoria Konohagakure.

Evitar conflictos que dañen tanto a la Preparatoria como al alumnado.

Cada día se repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

" _Una persona tan inútil como tu… ¿Qué podría hacer con su vida?"_

Sin importar que tanto intentara olvidar el tono autoritario de la voz de ese hombre le era imposible, esos recuerdos tan crueles quedaron grabados en su mente y tristemente… en su corazón.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Regrese — Anuncio Hinata, entrando por la puerta de su casa.

Era un hogar sencillo.

Solo poseía 2 pequeñas habitaciones, un comedor y sala sin mucho que mostrar. Lo pequeño seria lo de menos, podía vivir con eso, lo lamo era que cada vez que regresaba podía jurar que la cada se deterioraba cada vez más.

— " _La reparación costara mucho más esta vez"_ — Pensó mientras reía irónicamente — Oka-sama, ¿Dónde estás?

Su madre escucho perfectamente el llamado que realizo y le respondió desde la cocina.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, hija? — Pregunto su madre al verla regresar.

Hana Hyuga, una mujer que no aparentaba poseer más de 30 años de edad, definir su aspecto es cosa sencilla ya que parecía ser la versión adulta y madura de la misma Hinata Hyuga.

Después de todo era natural, siendo ambas respectivamente madre e hija.

— Bien. Bueno, lo de siempre — Respondió Hinata, sentándose cerca de su madre — Son más flores esta vez, ¿Acaso aumentaron las ventas?

Hana trabajaba en un invernadero cerca de casa, para la mujer cuidar las plantas eran un hobby que poseía desde niña y debido a ciertas circunstancias ese hobby se volvió su trabajo desde hace 9 años.

— Hinata, deberías disfrutar más tu etapa en la Preparatoria, ese tiempo jamás volverá — Dijo Hana, mirando fijamente a su hija — No todo es estudiar y trabajar, hija.

— Lo sé, pero si no lo hago lo que deseo no se hará realidad — Murmuro Hinata, evitando la mirada penetrante de su madre — Pero estoy bien, no me cuesta nada hacerlo así que no te preocupes, Oka-sama.

Su respuesta fue acompañada por una honesta sonrisa, quizás en otra circunstancia esa sonrisa habría calmado a su madre, pero esta vez solo le hiso sentirse más culpable.

— Hinata, de verdad lo siento — Se disculpó Hana — Si hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían así, jamás habría dejado que esto pasara.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — Se acercó a su madre — Si lo que quieres decir es que debiste haber soportado los abusos de ese hombre y callar solo para seguir viviendo cómodamente… te equivocas.

— Pero… verte trabajar así, ver como no tomas un descanso para disfrutar tu juventud… me hace sentir culpable — Se lamentó Hana — Si solo hubiera previsto las cosas, esto jamás hubiera terminado así.

— Tranquila, en realidad me siento más cómoda aquí que en esa mansión donde era vista como una deshonra — Confeso Hinata, levantándose de la silla en la cual estaba sentada — Me tengo que ir temprano, parece que debo cambiar mi turno hoy.

— ¿A qué hora regresaras? — Quiso saber su madre.

— Como a las 9:00 PM — Respondió Hinata — Oka-sama, sabes algo.

— ¿Qué cosa, hija?

— Mientras estés conmigo, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa…

Hana sonrió levemente mientras veía como su hija se retiraba a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Hace muchos años la pequeña Hinata Hyuga era solo una niña tímida que se le hacía muy difícil poder hablar correctamente sin tartamudear y mucho menos liderar una Preparatoria.

Pero a pesar de eso a Hinata jamás le falto lujos, era una niña que nació en cuna de oro y tuvo todo lo que necesitaba desde su nacimiento, una verdadera Ojou-sama.

Pero después de ese día todo cambio.

" _Oka-sama. Te prometo que todo será diferente, y-yo… ¡Yo me volverá la numero 1!"_

Esa fue la última vez que la oyó tartamudear con timidez. La afirmación que Hinata le hiso hace 9 años fue también una despedida a su yo tímida que había poseído toda su vida y le daba la bienvenida a una nueva persona.

Hinata jamás abandono la dulzura y humildad que la caracterizaba, pero algo dentro de ella cambio… creció y maduro. Era muy irónico si Hana lo pensaba, la heredera que su padre siempre quiso tener nació en Hinata tiempo después de haberlas mandando a ambas al olvido.

La vida da muchas vueltas, vueltas que uno jamás espera.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Sea bienvenido, amo — Un grupo de camareras que vestían un atuendo de maid extranjeras, recibieron con una sonrisa a los clientes que ingresaron a la tienda.

En ese grupo de camareras se encontraba Hinata Hyuga.

Su trabajo de medio tiempo era efectivamente ese, servir de camarera en un Maid Café durante medio turno, normalmente a ese tipo de café iban únicamente los Otaku que se caracterizaban por ser tímidos, así que ella jamás le vio problema a ese empleo.

— Hinata — La voz amable de la gerente la hiso voltear — Lamento haberte llamado de improviso, la chica que le correspondía este turno enfermo y bueno… solo puede pensar en ti.

— Kurenai-sensei, no es ninguna molestia para mí — Su mirada color perla miro a los ojos color rojo de su maestra — Es más, este turno me conviene mucho debido a un incidente en mi hogar.

— Espero no sea nada malo. Además, puedes dejarme de decir Sensei, ya te graduaste de la Secundaria, Hinata — Dijo Kurenai. En la Secundaria a la que Hinata asistió, Kurenai fue su maestra durante muchos años — Ahora eres una jovencita muy hermosa que trabaja para salir adelante, no podría estar más orgullosa de mi discípula.

— Muchas gracias, Kurenai-sensei.

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

— Por Dios, ahora me corresponde sacar la basura… estoy cansada — Un suspiro escapo por su rosados labios.

Ella estaba arrastrando una bolsa de basura hasta el bote que se veía muy pesada.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Pregunto una voz a su espalda, tomando la bolsa y ayudándola a botar en el bote de basura.

— Sí. Gracias por cierto — Hinata miro hacia atrás y si hubiera existido una cámara en ese momento, la foto que habría tomado mostraría como su alma escapaba de su cuerpo — Uzumaki… Naruto…

Así es.

Frente a ella se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que siempre la hacía enojar y además, la persona que menos hubiera preferido que la viera vestida como maid.

— Wow… Kaichou — Sonrió sínicamente el rubio, mirando fijamente con su mirada azul a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil — Que sorpresa… ¿Cierto?

En ese momento, sin que ella lo supiera... su vida daría un giro totalmente inesperado.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **9:00 PM**_

En un parque ubicado cerca del Maid Café se podía ver claramente como 2 adolescentes de cabello azul oscuro y rubio respectivamente conversaban mientras se mecían en los mecedores de un juego.

— Ya veo, trabajas por problemas financieros — Dijo Naruto, terminando de comprender la explicación dada hace poco por Hinata — Debe ser difícil para ti. Después de todo, eres solo una niña.

— Te informo que poseemos la misma edad — Recalco Hinata, mostrando su molestia por las palabras dichas por el chico.

— Pero, ¿Por qué trabajas como Maid? — El joven realizo entonces esa pregunta — Digo, existen muchos otros empleos de medio tiempo, incluso con tus notas podrías aplicar a un puesto menor en alguna oficina.

— No puedo hacer eso, con la Preparatoria encima y si a eso le sumamos que soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no puedo darme el lujo de trabajar en un empleo así — Explico Hinata, mirando el suelo debajo de ella — Es complicado, pero sigo adelante junto a mi madre. No puedo dejar que mis notas caigan o todas las expectativas sobre mí no serán bien correspondidas.

— Por eso aplicaste a la Preparatoria Konohagakure, sus bajas cuotas te permiten seguir estudiando aun con la situación en tu hogar — Hinata asintió levemente antes las palabras de Naruto.

— Algo así, es solo que…

Sus palabras fueron omitidas por ella misma.

¿Por qué le estaba contando todo a ese chico?

Quizás solo necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, siempre hablaba con su madre. Pero, quizás necesitaba hablar con alguien de su edad… si, solo era eso.

— Debe ser difícil para ti…

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

Hinata Hyuga caminaba por los pasillos de la Preparatoria Konohagakure, su mirada color perla miraba hacia ambos lados, sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier murmullo.

¿Por qué?

Ayer le había confesado todo a su peor enemigo sin darse cuenta, no había que ser un genio para saber que si Naruto necesitaba algo de ella, la intentaría extorsionar con esa información.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, la joven peli azul sintió como su cabeza dio vueltas por solo un segundo, se recostó de la pared y respiro hasta calmar su cuerpo.

— Estoy agotada… — Murmuro para sí misma.

Quizás su madre tenía razón después de todo, luego de salir de la Preparatoria el día de hoy hablaría con Kurenai para pedirle el viernes libre y descansar.

Pero ahora, necesitaba finalizar el patrullaje diario que realizaba cada día.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Por favor Kiba-senpai, de verdad ya no tengo dinero.

— No lo digas así, solo será un préstamo hasta que tenga dinero.

— U-Usted s-siempre dice lo m-mismo… y nunca paga.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunto Kiba, mostrando enfado en su voz — ¿Acaso me estás diciendo ladrón?

— N-No… yo s-solo… y-yo…

— ¡Oye! — La voz de una tercera persona lo hiso detenerse — Por favor no agradas a nadie en medio del campus.

Viendo su oportunidad de escapar, el pobre chico corrió despavorido lejos de ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Kiba, girándose para ver a la persona que le acababa de hablar — ¿Acaso cometí una falta, Kaichou?

Hinata Hyuga era quien había entrado en escena.

— Vi claramente como amenazabas a un Kohai, contare eso como una falta — Informo Hinata — Mañana no te tomes las molestias de asistir.

— ¿Por qué? — Fingió ignorancia — No hice nada malo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Es lo que digo, las mujeres no deberías meterse en asuntos de hombre. Obedezcan que para eso sirven, ¿O me equivoco?

" _Tú y tu madre son solo eso… errores de mi pasado"_

Las palabras de Kiba abrieron una vieja herida en el corazón de Hinata, una herida que nunca cicatrizo y solo se ocultó en su corazón.

— Sabes Kaichou, dicen que eres buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Bueno, me gustaría comprobar eso.

Estaba por defenderse, pero entonces… nuevamente su cabeza dio vuelta obligándola a cerrar sus ojos unos segundos. Sintió como si alguien la hubiera cargado y sacado de ahí.

Pero entonces, cuando los abrió nuevamente vio claramente como Kiba yacía en el suelo inconsciente y ella… se encontraba siendo cargada por alguien.

— Por Dios, deberíamos tener una Kaichou que cuide más su salud.

Una cálida brisa llego a ella y el sol brillo fuertemente, reflejando sus rayos solares en el brillante cabello color rubio de la persona que la había protegido.

— Tu eres… — Comenzó a articular palabras desde sus labios — Uzumaki… Naruto…

— Conoce a otro con ese nombre — Sonrió Naruto, sin dejar de cargar el cuerpo de la peli azul — Sabe, he estado pensando algo que creo que nos beneficiara mucho a ambos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunto la chica, pero luego de hacerlo recordó que se encontraba en brazos del chico — ¡Oye! ¡Bájame, Uzumaki!

— No — Sentencio el rubio de ojos azules — Ya que yo sé su secreto, creo que deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo justo usted y yo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pidió la peli azul, resignándose que el chico la bajara por ahora — ¿Qué quieres?

— Yo… — Una sonrisa zorruna invadió el rostro del joven Uzumaki y sus ojos azules la miraron fijamente — Quiero que se vuelva mi maid personal desde ahora.

— ¿Eh…? — Su cerebro no lograba progresar las palabras del chico, los segundos pasaron hasta que algo dentro de ella hiso clic y volvió a la realidad — ¡Eso solo te beneficia a ti!

— Me disculpo, quería decir que me beneficiaria solo a mí.

— ¡Tú! — Hinata guardo silencio antes de explotar — ¡Zorro pervertido!

La vida da muchas vueltas.

Ese día, el destino de ambos se cruzó por siempre.

El que brilla como el Sol y ella que es tenue como la Luna… ¿Qué le deparara a ambos en un futuro?

Solo el destino lo dirá.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution…**_

 _ **Tiempo sin hablar. Bueno, hace poco si publique capítulo de Naruto y Spider-Man así que no fue hace mucho tiempo la verdad, pero no importa, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien.**_

 _ **Saben, ayer estaba viendo el primer anime de romance que vi en toda mi vida y entonces pase a ver a Boruto. No sé qué paso, pero justo vi el capítulo en donde Naruto y Hinata se comportan como pareja y dije: "Okey, tengo que hacer una historia solo de romance de ambos".**_

 _ **Ya me conocen y saben lo impredecible que soy, este Prólogo fue un capricho mío por ver como podía manejar esta área lejos de la magia y lo sobrenatural.**_

 _ **Todos mis Fanfic poseen ambos géneros y me gusta escribir sobre eso, pero incluso yo deseo un ambiente nuevo y es por eso que estoy aquí nuevamente.**_

 _ **Además, les reto a adivinar en que anime de romance base este capítulo.**_

 _ **En el Fandom de Naruto muchas veces usan a los personajes para crear historias cotidianas y normales, nunca lo he hecho y es por eso que quiero hacerlo ahora.**_

 _ **Naruto: Como vieron es diferente al del canon, mientras la historia avance sabrán por qué, pero bueno, Naruto seguirá siendo el rubio cabeza hueca solo que más inteligente.**_

 _ **Hinata: Ella si es totalmente diferente, aquí la retrate con un carácter serio que refleja confianza en sí misma, ósea, lo contrario a la original. Pero es así por motivos que ocurrieron en su pasado, solo piénsenlo, ¿Qué hace una Hyuga viviendo en la pobreza?**_

 _ **Todos los misterios se resolverán después.**_

 _ **Aunque claro, si no les gusta solo díganmelo ya que como saben un proyecto solo sigue si al público le gusta, si ustedes no les parece solo díganme y si les gusto y quedaron con curiosidad escríbanme.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, pienso hacer este nuevo Fanfic de solo 10 capítulos y terminarlo rápido, como dije, es algo momentáneo y no deseo durar años con esta historia. Es más, creo que antes de Diciembre de este año ya estará lista Dios mediante okey.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, los dejo hasta aquí y de nuevo, si les gusto escríbanme para saber que tal jejeje.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Espero sus ¡REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ReyEvolution…**_


End file.
